


Wanna One: One The World MNL

by bisous_chaton



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I’m sad okay sorry for writing this huhu, Other, wanna one - Freeform, wannables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisous_chaton/pseuds/bisous_chaton
Summary: I was crying when I wrote this huhuhu pls bear with me





	Wanna One: One The World MNL

**Author's Note:**

> I was crying when I wrote this huhuhu pls bear with me

#W1OneTheWorldMNL drabble

 

Fans screaming. Cheering out for their names.

 

It was an insane night again with Wannables, but this time it’s the Filipino Wannables.

 

They were happy and sullen at the same time.

 

Happy because they get to spend time with their fans and make new prodigious memories which they can cherish for the rest of their lives.

 

Happy because these fans were one of the groups of wannables who made them very accomplished despite being a rookie.

 

Happy because they get to hear those loud and defeaning screams and cheers that makes them ecstatic beyond words.

 

 

 

 

But...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were also sad.

 

Sad because it’s their last leg for their world tour.

 

Sad because they will part ways soon.

 

Sad because their time together is restricted and it dawned on them that it’s only a few months away.

 

They dreaded it.

 

They hated the feeling of being away from each other.

 

They hated knowing that one day, the dorms that they live in will soon be empty.

 

They do not like the idea of not being able to wake up to their members who turned brothers after such a long time.

 

It’s such a shame that they were destined to part ways after going through so much ups and downs. Their road wasn’t a polished and straight road. It was one hell of a bumpy ride to get to where they are. It also took tons of turns to fully know their capabilities. It took a lot of stops just questioning themselves if they are good enough for their fans. If they are deserving to debut as Wanna One. If they will live up to the expectations of the public eye.

 

Although they do not speak of the matter. They know. They know it deep within their hearts...

 

They really didn’t want to disband. The pull of their bond is much stronger than the pull of gravity. It attest of laws of nature. But they knew what they signed up for. It was a battle of the strongest hearts. Only those who are brave are qualified for this type of contract.

 

Just the thought of it makes their heart sink down to their stomach. It makes their chest tight, tight with so much sadness. With so much dread. With so much anxiety. Although they don’t say and show it, the weight on their shoulders has drastically become heavier. Too much for them to bear that sometimes they find themselves crying alone. Not really wanting to show their emotions, otherwise, they won’t be able control all the pent up emotions.

 

Just outside the arena, they can hear their fans scream for them.

 

Cheering them on and making their confidence flow and surge through their body.

 

They stood backstage, doing their ritual before going on stage.

 

They are lined up already. Waiting for their cue.

 

“OKAY!20 SECONDS!!”

 

“STANDBY WANNA ONE! *10 seconds and counting, they all looked at each other and smiled. Thinking they are so lucky to have each other* WE ARE GOING ON-STAGE IN 3! 2! 1!” The stage manager shouted and the stage opens up slowly. Filling their ears with the cheers of their beloved Wannables. They went in position for their first song Burn It Up.

 

As the first half of their performances and stages comes to an end, they introduced themselves.

 

“2, 3! All I Wanna Do! Hello are Wanna One!”

 

They introduced themselves in Tagalog and the fans loved it so much.

 

They did so much fanservice because they know the fans loves it.

 

 

 

 

As their concert comes to an end, they were teary eyed. Their last leg is finally done and emotions start to flood in. They didn’t want this moment to end.

 

If only they can preserve actual time.

 

If they can only freeze time so that they can be with the Wannables longer.

 

If only time would permit.

 

If only time didn’t go so fast.

 

If only...

 

“1! 2! 3! Thank you so much!!!!” They all bowed to the Wannables.

 

Thanking them for all the memories and wonderful times.

 

Thanking them for spending time with them even just for a few hours.

 

Thanking them that they chose to stay with them.

 

Thanking them for just being really the best support system even if they were not permanent.

 

Thanking them for everything that the Wannables has done for them.

 

Thanking them for the amount of love and support that they received.

 

But most importantly, thanking them for being with them since day 1 throughout this journey.


End file.
